1. Technical Field
This invention relates to support stands and, more particularly, to a stand for supporting Christmas accessories and the like.
2. Prior Art
It has been common practice for many years now to hang one's Christmas stockings along the mantle of your fireplace for all to see. Although this practice helps to promote the holiday spirit associated with Christmas, it poses a number of serious problems. One particular draw back of displaying Christmas stockings on a fireplace mantle is the fact that one can no longer use the fireplace, since the stockings, which are usually made of wool or other such fabric, might catch on fire.
Placing stockings along the fireplace mantle also requires a person to remove other items that might normally de displayed there. This practice unfortunately increases the chances of such an item becoming misplaced, which can become costly if valuable items are lost. Another drawback of using a fireplace mantle for displaying Christmas stockings is the fact that one has limited space to work with. If the number of family members exceeds the amount of space available, some stockings might have to be displayed apart from the majority of stockings. This is usually aesthetically unappealing, and can cause some family members to feel left out and unimportant.
Accordingly, a need remains for a stand for supporting Christmas accessories and the like in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a support stand that has an attractive and festive design, and is easy to use and display. Such an apparatus is positionable throughout the home to provide an attractive means to display Christmas stockings. The support stand also provides an ornate decoration that garners a great deal of attention and enlivens the entire room, while allowing family members to engage in the cherished holiday tradition of hanging their stockings. This effectively creates a holiday ambiance throughout the home, and makes the holiday so much more enjoyable. The support stand also frees up the fireplace mantle such that additional decorations may be placed there instead.